Dharth Bob
Dharth Bob was a Spiff. He was apprenticed under Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist, and followed as he switched allegiances from Dharth Bolshevik to Dharth Very Insidious. He later was given command over the Spiff fleet and relentlessly hunted those involved in the Incident at Taboo. He dueled Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe on Taboo, and later re-matched against Guy-Gone on Daftooine and Geneosmosis. He instigated the Battle of Geneosmosis and was captured by the Democracy. He sometimes wore Spiff war paint on his face, especially in battle. Biography Early Life Dharth Bob was found by Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist, and given the title of his apprentice. Bob was a vicious beast who lacked proper training. Tyrannical-Fascist's master, Dharth Bolshevik, became concerned that Bob was too uncontrollable to join their Order of Spiff Lords. It was during this time that Tyrannical-Fascist was secretly contacted by Dharth Very Insidious, the Spiff rival of Bolshevik. Very Insidious shared his plans for the galaxy with Tyrannical-Fascist, and offered him a substantial position in his new order in exchange for his allegiance. Tyrannical-Fascist accepted. Blogden Rampage Upon arriving on Blogden, Bob went on a murderous rampage. There he first dueled Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe, before escaping. Tyrannical-Fascist used this opportunity to turn Bob to Insidious' cause. He told Dharth Bolshevik that he would take Dharth Bob away for an extended period of time to begin a special training program. In actuality, he took Bob before Very Insidious, who helped hone and control his skills, coercing him to join their planned coup. Bob trained under the two and practiced with a dual-bladed laserfoil staff. He also chose to adorn his face with Spiff war paint in the design of an evil smiling face to strike fear and confusion into the hearts of his enemies. The Spiff Revealed 13th Annual Sparring Picnic Dharth Bob was finally presented to Dharth Bolshevik at the 13th Annual Spiff Company Sparring Picnic on Daftooine. No longer a blood-thirsty murderous monster, Bob was a silent warrior cloaked in shadows. Bolshevik was pleased with Tyrannical-Fascist's training, and inspected Bob's business card. While conspiring about their upcoming plans, Jebi Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe accidentally stumbled across their meeting. Fearing that they would reveal the presence of their Order before he was ready, Bolshevik sent all of his forces to capture them. After boarding the cloaked ship of smuggler Shawn Duet, Bolshevik ordered Bob to take a fighter squadron into space to capture them. Bob led the force with precision, but did not anticipate the arrival of a small group of smugglers and freelancers in the area who helped out their fellow colleague Duet. Led by Sprint Render, the smuggler fleet destroyed most of Bob's forces, and he was forced to order a retreat. Evil Plans While Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist secretly followed the Eon Vulture, Bolshevik and his forces rendezvoused with Bob at Croissant. As Bolshevik and Tyrannical-Fascist discussed their next course of action however, Dharth Bob secretly met with Boggle the Morer, Archfluke of Geneosmosis. The Archfluke gave him plans for a space station capable of destroying whole worlds. Bob promised to deliver the plans to his other master, Dharth Very Insidious. Preparing a Trap As Bolshevik and Bob arrived on Taboo, Bolshevik dispersed his forces in hiding to wait for the Jebi and smuggler to arrive and fall into the trap. Soon after their arrival, though, the bounty hunter Suckuss (in disguise as Disco Fett) was brought before Bolshevik with a proposal - in exchange for assistance from his Spiff troops, Suckuss would separate Duet from the Jebi and take collect his bounty on Duet. Bolshevik agreed, and sent Bob to confront the Jebi at the entrance to the building, giving him a cheese sandwich to reward his good work. Apocalyptic Duel on Taboo Bob confronted the Jebi outside the building, only to have Duet steal his sandwich and run off toward Suckuss' trap. Bob dueled the two Jebi throughout the building, separating Only-One to focus on Guy-Gone. Though briefly interrupted, the duel resumed until the three combatants were separated by impenetrable automatic doors. Bob waited impatiently for his chance to continue the fight. The doors opened and he continued to duel Guy-Gone as Only-One was still trapped. Guy-Gone warned that if struck down he would become more pitiful than imaginable, but Bob found an opening, pushed Guy-Gone to the ground and killed him with a stab to the chest. He laughed and danced happily as only Guy-Gone's clothes remained. Upset over his master's death, Only-One engaged Bob alone using both his and his master's laserfoils. While he briefly held his own, Bob knocked both weapons from Only-One and knocked him to the ground. As he prepared to strike Only-One, the Jebi telekinetically pulled his master's weapon to him, rapidly slashing at Bob's belt and causing his pants to fall. Retreat Embarrased by this, Bob cried out and ran back to Tyrannical-Fascist, who was recovering in his ship. The two rallied the remaining Spiff forces and retreated into unknown space. Little is known about what happened during this time, but three years later, Dharth Bob re-emerged the Spiff fleet under his command. Return to Daftooine Dharth Bob planned to return to Daftooine for the 16th Annual Spiff Company Sparring Picnic with his forces. While en route, a familiar ship - Sprint Render's Rusty Eagle - flew into range. Bob ordered the ship be destroyed, and while suffering damage the ship escaped and crash-landed on Daftooine. Bob followed and track down the crew, which also including Jebi Guy-Gone Weird! bob was unsure how Guy-Gone was alive and he dueled the Jebi while some of his personal guards engaged in a shootout with Render. Their battle brought them back toward the Rusty Eagle, where Captain Typhon had become so immersed in a gaming device that he was unaware he was walking through a battle. The battle was at standstill until the rest of Bob's fleet arrived and began lowering gunships and Spiff Troopers into the battle. The crew of the Eagle retreated back to their ship, hastily repaired it and grabbed Typhon, fleeing away from the planet. As Bob's forces enjoyed the picnic, Bob began to take a special interest in avenging his humiliation on Taboo, and getting revenge against all those involved. Plotting Revenge To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Hiring Rhast To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Involvement at Cypress III To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! A New Plan To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Rematch on Geneosmosis To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Battle of Geneosmosis To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Revenge of the Spiff Imprisonment & Escape To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Revenge To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Death To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Personality & Traits Dharth Bob started out ferocious and uncontrollable. After his training with Tyrannical-Fascist, he was much more silent and controlled. However, his humiliation on Taboo and his growing obsession with those involved started to break his control. As his disciples Rhast and Exor Kruun continued to disappoint him, he became so focused on revenge that he had little interest in a larger scheme. This obsession left him off-guard during the Battle of Geneosmosis and he was captured by Exor and held prisoner by the Democracy. Over the next year in confinement, he slowly lost his mind as well as any remaining control he had left. When Tyrannical-Fascist broke him out to prepare for the rise of the Dictator, Bob was once again a ferocious and nearly uncontrollable. He fixed his obsession on Only-One Cannotbe, and his desire for revenge was ultimately his undoing. Bob was a ruthless taskmaster, ordering his troops and officers around like slaves. He was not much more forgiving of his disciples, beating them senseless upon failure. He had a fascination with fear and dark Spiff magic, and had no hesitation placing the spirit of one into an unwilling subject to suit his own diabolical needs. He wore his Spiff War Paint to intimidate his enemies as well as his subordinates. Bob was also quick to dispense with those whom he no longer needed, which backfired when Exor turned on him. It is possible that Bob ultimately intended to rule the galaxy himself, or it could be that he loved destruction and chaos wherever he could cause it. Powers & Abilities Swordfighting Bob originally fought with a laserfoil staff, slashing wildly in every direction. After his training, he was more reserved when fighting, and found the skill of Only-One and the lack of skill of Guy-Gone to be a perplexing challenge. During the three years of exile, he refined his technique and his laserfoil hilt. He opted to only use one side of his laserfoil, but keep the long hilt to make more powerful strikes. By the time of the Dictatorship, he easily held his own against Only-One, now a master. Spiff Powers Bob had a fascination with Spiff Magic, and he used it to experiment on his troops and to transfer Rhast's spirit into Exor. He also learned to use Spiff Lightning and torture his enemies. He also didn't hesitate to throw any object at his opponents, laughing hysterically at the destruction he caused. Laserfoils Dharth Bob's first laserfoil Bob's first laserfoil was a standard staff-style hilt, given to him by Dharth Bolshevik. It was lost during the duel on Taboo. Bob's original lightsaber was one of two Darth Maul toy lightsabers. The more detailed one was used for the deactivated hilt, and another with dowel rods attached was used for dueling. The rods were only attached near the ends, which unbalanced the prop and caused the sticks to wobble. Twice during the Newman filming, a stick broke and had to be hastily repaired. It was reused once more for the early unused final duel in Dark Equilibrium, but the entire hilt broke during filming. A new shot was filmed with Guy-Gone angrily breaking the saber. Dharth Bob's second laserfoil Bob built a new staff, though he rarely planned to use the second end. His new staff was sleeker and heavier, to accomodate his new techiques. It was lost when Bob was killed on the Doom Ball. Bob's second lightsaber hilt was made with all the others at the time using pipes and parts from a hardware store. The hilt was made of a longer pipe and a shorter one (the connection of the two is covered by one of the grip sections. It was designed by Matt Gilbert. There was only one dowel rod connector inside, allowing the proper weighting/balance and length. This prop was used in Dark Equilibrium and The Plot Strikes Back. Outfits Spiff Outfit Like many Spiff, Dharth Bob wore all black, to better lurk in the shadows and intimidate his opponents. He wore a black leather vest, black gloves, black shirt and pants, and a black sleeveless robe. Ironically he wore white tennis shoes. In addition, he sometimes wore Spiff war paint on his face in the shape of a distrorted red and black happy face, which he refined over time. Dharth Bob's costume was very much thrown together with what was available at the time. Various parts have improved over time, though the general look of his costume is the same. In the short films, the black gloves he wears are the same worn by Typhon, and he wore a silver clasp for his hooded cloak. He also wore a different vest when in shots with Rhast. In The Plot Strikes Back, he donned his old vest, new gloves and a new hooded cloak (the same used by Exor, Starcutter, Typhon and others), and sported a revamped makeup job inspired by The Joker. Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline in which Exor was killed, Dharth Bob successfully turned Typhon to his side, replacing Rhast/Exor as his new disciple. He sent Typhon to Croissant to infiltrate Spacefleet Command and destroy the Defense Network. After his success, he returned to Bob, who continued to train him, giving him direct control over part of the Spiff forces. Sometime later, Bob engaged the D.S.X. Machina and completely destroyed it. Once Pulpyjuice declared a Dictatorship and revealed that the Spiff worked for him, Bob returned to Croissant for his next task. He was given command of a new clone army based on his old master, Tyrannical-Fascist. He took the army to Taboo to intercept Only-One, who had also been sent to retrieve his own clone army based on Guy-Gone. Bob engaged Only-One in a duel, then fled, assuming he could not survive. He later was summoned to the Doom Ball, and along with Dharth Nader and Typhon - now Dharth Typhoon - engaged Only-One and Shawn Duet in a massive duel. During the confusion of the duel, Bob was intentionally stabbed by Typhoon, then cut in half and tossed down an open shaft. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent the death of Exor. Behind the Scenes Dharth Bob was played by Ryan Murphy. He is a parody of Darth Maul, though in Tales of the Jebi, he more fills the role of Darth Sidious. Many people tried out for the role of Bob, including Joseph Consiglio, Prajit Limsirichai, David Consiglio and even Jonathan Consiglio. His red and black facial design was originally intended to look like a red smiley-face, though it is hard to tell. In an early filming, his makeup is noticably different. Ideas were tossed around about having his makeup change from shot-to-shot as a joke. His only full line, "Oh, my pants!" is an in-joke by the crew for what they imagine Darth Maul would say when he splits in half (seemingly right at the belt line) and falls down the shaft at the end of The Phantom Menace. For the Tales of the Jebi short films, he is given a much bigger role. He presumably is no longer an apprentice, though still subservient to Very Insidious. In Typhon, as a quick villain cash-in, rather than inventing a new one, Bob returns, but now without his makeup. This makeup-less look was kept through all 4 short films. In Dark Equilibrium, it is finally shown that he puts on makeup like war paint, particularly when he is preparing for battle, rather than facial tattoos (a solution inspired by the Joker in The Dark Knight). In The Plot Strikes Back, his makeup returns a final time, perfected to look like an angry red smiley-face, with a sloppy Joker-inspired application. Dharth Bob is the only villain to appear in every Major live-action Spoof Wars installment. Though he does not appear in The Rigors of Mortuus, Ryan does appear as himself, making Ryan appear in every live-action installment. Cancelled Sequels Bob would have returned in the first two of the three cancelled sequels, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi. He would have intercepted and re-matched Only-One and Duet on Taboo with the aid of Disco Fett. In the final battle, he would have participated in the final saber fight, alongside Darth Nader and Darth Smithius against Duet and Only-One. He would have been defeated exactly as before, with his belt cut and him exclaiming, "Oh, my pants!" again. In The Hidden Reprisal, Bob was not set to return, though Ryan would have played a new Jebi character named Ren-Do Zarrus (getting away with it because at that point he had only been seen in-makeup as Bob). Appearances *Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) *Typhon (film) *Shadows of the Democracy *Return of the Smuggler *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back See Also: *Dark Lord of the Spiff *Spiff Coup d'etat Category:Humans Category:Spiff Category:Males Category:Dark Lords of the Spiff Category:Spiff Lords of Bolshevik's Order Category:Spiff Lords of Very Insidious' Order